


Treasure // Song Mingi

by Horizons_Treasure



Series: Ateez Smuts [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizons_Treasure/pseuds/Horizons_Treasure
Summary: Mingi is a vampire.....that's it...that's the tweet
Relationships: Song Mingi/Reader
Series: Ateez Smuts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608289
Kudos: 43





	Treasure // Song Mingi

You sprinted down the dark alleyway in fear. The person who was chasing you was nearly hot on your heels. 

"Yoohoo! Little lady, please show yourself. I won't bite......yet." You heard the raspy deep voice say. You pressed your back against the cold brick of the wall behind you and calmed your breathing down, hoping the man wouldn't notice. You heard silence and thanked way too early that you were not seen. The man suddenly appeared infront of you and all you could do was freeze. A smirk and a chuckle was given to you. The man brought his right hand up to your neck and grinned sinisterly. 

"I can smell your fear from a mile away." The man smirked as he inhaled deeply. His hand stopped at your chin and pulled you closer till his lips crashed against yours oh so roughly. You let out a muffled groan as you tried to push him away, failing to do so. The man in front of you pressed you hard against the brick wall, his left hand slammed into the wall beside your head. You soon began to give up. Even as you fought with all your might, he seemed to be built strong like steel. He didn't budge.

The man left your lips and you tried to catch your breath as he attacked your necked with hard kisses and sucks. Suddenly you let out a loud whimper of pain as you felt something sharp clamp onto your neck. You protested and fought back, but soon you felt lightheaded. A liquid was felt trickling down your collarbone. You suspected blood. You nearly fainted. Before your eyes shut, the man pulled away and you could faintly see two golden eyes stare back at you with his mouth dripping with blood on their corners.

*****

Your eyes opened weakly to see a red haired man sitting down in a chair in front of you. His dark eyes sent chills down your spine. You didn't have your clothes on, only your underwear and bra was covering your body. Suddenly you remembered the events before. Before you knew it, your scream was muffled by the man's hand. A chuckle was heard from where he was and you tried to fight but your hands were restricted.

"When I catch my prey I never let it go." The man said as he inhaled into the crook of your neck deeply. You whimpered and tried to talk but you couldn't make a coherent sentence. A wet tongue dragged over your neck from your collarbone to your earlobe. Even though you didn't want to be aroused from this, your body betrayed you. Your arousal dripped through your grey underwear and you closed your eyes in embarrassment. The man noticed your closed eyes and smirked. He kissed down your collarbone to your stomach and then down further till he was right above the waist band of your underwear. A cool current of air hit your core as he quickly tugged your underwear down your waist. 

"Already soaked for a man you don't even know. A perfect little slut." He drawled out in a raspy voice. "Now the real fun begins." He finished saying as he dived down to your core and licked a strip up your slit. Completely cutting off your whine. He went back up to your neck and you could see his eyes change color. You tried to scream again but it was cut off again by his mouth taking over yours. You moaned back in response and heard an animalistic growl emit from his throat. The man took a necktie from his side table and tied it around your eyes. 

"My name is Mingi, but you call me master. Got it?" He stated. When you didn't respond he slapped your pussy hard till you whimpered and nodded fast. 

"Y y yes." You whimpered out. Mingi smirked and then dived down to your heated core again. As he licked up your slit again, you clutched onto the bed sheets under you for dear life. You couldn't see anything. Everything was darkness. You could only feel everything. Every lick, tongue fuck, clit rub. Everything. Mingi rubbed you nub with his long tongue as he felt you clenching. 

"F fuck, m master. I'm gonna cum!" You groaned out. Mingi watched as you writhed beneath him. Oh how he wanted to make you a mess. Mingi abandoned your pussy and watched you writhed more and whined.

"M master, why?" You asked.

"I want to ruin you. To make you a mess. To make you beg for me, babygirl." You shivered as you heard that nickname and shivered more when your brain finally processed what he was saying. 

Mingi removed his clothes and then grabbed your hand to pull you up. You sat on the edge of the bed as you felt Mingi circle his hands around your waist to your back where he unclasped your bra. You gasped as you felt him pull off your bra and massage your breasts with his hands and mouth. He roughly sucked on your peeks and left you hyperventilating. 

Mingi knelt in front of you as he ran his mouth and tongue across your chest and stomach. He went lower till he was at your pussy again. He swung your legs over his shoulders and held your thighs in place as he feasted again. He was like a wild animal as he ate you out. Tongue lapping you up faster and faster. Fingers thrusting in and curling inside of you as you moaned and grasped his hair in your fist. Your head threw back as he hit the right spot in your heat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Yes right there!" You screamed as you felt him smirk and hit that same spot repeatedly.

"I can't get enough of you. You taste so exquisite." He said as he continued to lap you up. He felt your pussy clench around him and again and pulled away. You screamed and nearly cried as another orgasm was denied from you. 

Mingi pulled you roughly by the hand to the floor. You sat up and then felt the tip of his dick poke at you mouth. You instinctively opened your lips to his cock and felt him thrust into your mouth. You gagged and then grabbed onto his dick to hold him in place as you bob your head onto his cock, moaning as you do so. Mingi groaned as you took him in your mouth all the way, his dick flat on your tongue. Your hands helped you bring Mingi close to cumming, you could feel it. You felt him twitching in your mouth and you hoped that if you made him cum he would let you cum. So you continued to suck him off. Your mouth left with a popping sound as you jerked him off with both your fists. 

"Fuck~" You heard Mingi mewl. That sound went straight to you core and you moaned as you took him in your mouth again. You brought his cock further in you till you were deepthroating him. You gagged and felt him twitch more from the sensation. Mingi was about to cum when he pulled you off of his dick and pushed you roughly on the bed. 

"Get on all fours, babygirl." Mingi said.

"Yes, master." You moaned out. you couldn't see it, but Mingi smirked so big at your reply. It stroked his ego big time. It went straight to his dick.

You turned on your hands and knees, spreading your legs apart for him and bracing yourself for what came next. Without warning Mingi thrusted deep into you, bottoming out real quick. You screamed as you fell forward on the bed. Your arms gave up as Mingi held onto your waist with one hand and placed his other hand on the small of your back. Breathy moans exited your mouth as Mingi began to thrust his girthy rod deep and fast into your wet hole.

"Fuck~ your so tight babygirl." Mingi groaned as he began rubbing circles onto your hips. This eased you down as pushed yourself on your hands again. Mingi continued to thrust faster and faster, making your breasts move back and forth. The filthy sound of skin slapping against slin filled the room.

"Aaah aah!" You groaned as Mingi reached your g spot. "Fuck yes, right there master." You begged. Whilst still in you, Mingi turned you over till you were on your back. You gasped as he did so, but spread your legs further apart.

Mingi reached up and took off the necktie around your eyes. As he took them off you were able to see him. His red hair. His bright, golden, shiny eyes. The sweat covering his body as sticking his hair to his forehead. The deep stare of lust dripping from his eyes. You looked him up and down. From his sculpted abs. To his dick which was disappearing into you cave again and again. The sight was glorious. You moaned as he reached your g spot again and continued to abuse it. Your back arched as you felt yourself clenching.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm gonna cum." You rambled.

"Eyes up here, babygirl. I wanna see how gorgeous you look when you become undone." Mingi said.

"Please let me cum master. Please let me cum!" You begged. You saw Mingi's eyes go darker yet more golden with lust.

"Cum for me, babygirl." Mingi uttered with as deep and raspy voice. As you came undone, you screamed master and then kept on convulsing as he rode out your high to get his. Mingi watched as you writhed under his touch and then took your mouth in a heated kiss. All the while thrusting faster into you. 

You groaned as you felt him hitting your g spot again and again. Your moans were muffled by his powerful kiss. Your mouths fought for dominance, which he won. Soon after he kiss your neck, sucking on your sweet spot until you felt him twitch and you clenched again. Your came at the same time. Screaming and groaning in pleasure. His sticky white cum coating your cave. Yours covering his girthy rod. Both spilling out from your core and seeping down. He rode out your highs and then slowly removed himself. 

He walked to a room and came out with a towel. When he pressed it over your body, you relaxed from the warmth and let him clean you up. He gave you a long shirt after and you changed into it. He put on some pajama pants. After he was done he came into the bed again and pulled the covers over both of you. You were still euphoric from recent events, but your cuddled into him. When you finally calmed down, you spoke.

"You're a vampire, aren't you?" You asked.

"Why yes I am, princess." Mingi replied.

"What happens now?" You asked.

"We already imprinted. Now it is up to you if want to stay or leave." Mingi explained. You snuggled closer. Not being able to resist his presence. 

"I'll stay." You said. Mingi smiled till his eyes disappeared. He pulled you onto him lap and sat up. You nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck and breathed in.

"You will finally be the treasure in my life that I haven't felt for 3 centuries." Mingi spoke as he hugged you gently. "I have to bite you again to make it official."

In response you tilted your head more and he took it as a yes. Soon you felt sharp, needle-like fangs jut into the skin of your neck. You threw your head back in ecstasy and soon started to feel drousy. Soon your eyes closed as you felt the trickles of blood seep down you collarbone, Mingi gulping his meal while holding like the treasure he said you are.


End file.
